It's Not Fair
by speedmonkey
Summary: Just a little something to get me through my writers block. This idea popped into my head and I just had to let it out. SC It's totally lame title and story but please review anyway. Speed died leaving Calleigh with a daughter. How will Calleigh handle he


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Really wish I did but I don't. Well I do own the people you don't recognize.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh

A/N: This is going to be a one chapter fic. That reflects a case the team works after Speed's death. This is just a little something to get my juices flowin for the next story. And right now I can't think of anything.

Spolier: Lost son

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey guys." said Frank as Eric and Calleigh came to the scene.

"What do we got Frank?" asked Calleigh.

"One D.B. Male. Shot in the chest. Alexx is with him now."

"Ok thanks Frank."

"Sure." said Frank as he walked off to talk to eye witness'.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What do we got Alexx?"

"Hey guys. One gun shot wound to the chest. Looks like maybe some blunt force trauma to the head."

"Which one killed him?" said Calleigh as she looked at the body for the first time. It scared her because the dead body looked alot like Speed. The dark hair, dark eyes, the scruffyness. ( I'm not even sure if that's a real word or not but you know what I mean) (LOL)

"Calleigh?" asked Alexx.

"Huh, what?'' asked Calleigh as she tore her eyes away from the body.

"I just said I'll know more at post."

"Oh, ok."

"Calleigh maybe you should uh...take a few days off." suggested Eric.

"Guys, I'm fine ok. I just lost my husband. Its not like I wont get over it right?"

Eric nodded slightly. Calleigh bent over to open her kit and instead of seeing one crimelight she saw two. Calleigh shrugged off the tears that were fighting there way to the surface.

Calleigh noticed a goey substance on the victim's head. "Alexx what is that?" said Calleigh pointing at the substance.

"Well its not brain matter. Mmm... I don't know."

Calleigh took a swab. "Alright well I will take a sample to Tim in trace." as soon as the words left her mouth Calleigh closed her eyes tightly. "I, I mean Sam." Calleigh couldn't hold it in any longer she burst into tears.

"Cal, why don't you go home. I can work this case."

"Eric I can't um...let you do this by yourself."

"Calleigh." started Eric as he wiped away his friends tears. "Just go home to Lindsay...she need you."

"Ok." said Calleigh as she got up and went for her car.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked quietly into her house and saw the babysiter reading Lindsay a book.

"Mommy!" squealed Lindsay as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Hey sugar britches. Listen um...why don't you go get your swim suit on and i'll take you to the beach today ok."

"Ok Mommy."

"I thought you had to work today?" asked Megan who lived next door to Tim and Calleigh.

"I decided to take the day off."

Megan nodded. "Ok, well I guess I will go."

"Alright thank you so much Megan."

"Oh not a problem. If you need anything just call me." said Megan as she through Calleigh a sympethatic smile.

"I will thank you." said Calleigh as she closed the door.

Lindsay then came running down the stairs swim suit, floaties and all.

"Ok Mommy i'm ready to go." said Lindsay with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok sweetie just let me go change ok."

Lindsay nodded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Lindsay and Calleigh climbed into the car. And as Calleigh pulled out of the driveway she took a glance at Tim's Ducati. Calleigh sighed heavily.

"What's a matter Mommy?" asked Lindsay from the backseat.

"Mommy just misses Daddy that's all."

"I miss him too." said Lindsay as she lowered her head a little. She loved her daddy alot. And that night when Calleigh told her well more like tried to tell Lindsay she broke down. She was a 6 year old girl without a father. When Calleigh left the room crying hysterically Lindsay knew something was a matter and then as soon as the words left her Uncle Eric's mouth she wished she never heared them. "Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can we go see Daddy?"

"Sure baby."

THE END

I have no idea what's a matter with me but my inspiration is gone. I can't think of anything to write. Sorry guys. If anybody would like to give me suggestions I would really appreciate it.


End file.
